Bring it On DBGT Style
by Kawa Barton
Summary: If you've seen the movie you know this has got to be weird but if you havnet....picture Vegeta in a cheerleading suit.....


**It was 3:00 in the afternoon and Pan came through her front door and sat sulking at the kitchen table. Gohan emerged from the back of the house and approached his daughter.  
"Whats wrong Pan?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Oh nothing really daddy...my cheerleading squad doesnt have enough people."  
"Oh...well dont worry you'll make it to the state champions some people will come along."  
"We only have a month!! Where are we gonna find 5 people?" Pan cried. She rested her head on her arms crying.  
Gohan frowned and felt sorry for his little girl. She really liked this cheerleading thing. Then he got an idea. He didnt know if it would work but for his girl he would do anything, even if it meant asking Vegeta and the others a favor. Gohan stood and smiled down at his daughter.  
"Dont worry you WILL get those needed people!" he said.  
Pan looked up at him tears sliding down her cheeks. "We will?!"  
Gohan smiled and nodded. "Yes you will!! And they will be the best cheerlearders you ever saw!"   
Pan jumped up and hugged her father her tears drying up.  
"Oh thank you thank you daddy!!" she cried.  
Gohan smiled and hugged her back. Then giving her a kiss on her head he headed out the door and into the sky toward his father's house.  
Hours later Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Goku and Goten all sat in a circle with Gohan on the ground crosslegged.  
"You want us to do WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled over to Gohan. "Are you mad?"  
Gohan glared at Vegeta. "It wont kill you Vegeta all you have to do is a few backflips and jumps….its no big deal."  
"Men in CHEERLEADING how bizarre!!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Oh will you just calm down Vegeta?" Bulma said folding her arms. "I think it would be fun! And besides poor Pan needs us!"  
"Why didn't you ask Krillin or or Chi Chi?" Vegeta asked.  
"Chi chi didn't want to and Krillin is off with 18 somewhere….come on you guys please?"   
Trunks and Goten smiled. "You can count us in!" the two said.  
Vegeta glared at his son. "What YOU want to do such a womanly thing?!" he yelled.  
Trunks shrugged. "Pan's my best friend course I'll do it."  
Vegeta fumed but didn't object any further.  
"So you all will help?" Gohan asked.  
They all nodded.   
"Alright practice starts tomorrow EARLY."   
So the next morning five new cheerleaders showed up outside of the Capsule Corp.   
"Alright now Vegeta you do some back flips over there to there." Gohan directed. "and then Goten and Trunks I want you guys to do the fushion dance in front. We want a performance the judges will never forget!! Goku you throw Bulma into the air….and then Bulma you do some twists and stuff make it look fancy."   
The cheerleaders took their positions and began with a count off from Gohan.   
It all went well except Goku forgot to catch Bulma and she crashed onto the ground.  
"Oh my gosh! Sorry Bulma!!" Goku yelled.  
Bulma lay face down on the ground her hands and legs spread. Trunks ran to his mother and tapped her shoulder.   
"Mommy? Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Oh get up woman! We have to get this right!!" Vegeta yelled.   
Bulma sat up dirt covering her face. "Lets try this again…Goku CATCH ME THIS TIME!!! YOU EMPTY HEADED FOOL!!"  
Goku put his hand behind his head and laughed a little. "Heh eh heh I said sorry…."  
The rest of the week continued on in much the same fashion but the group soon got the routine down. It was now time for Gohan to reveal them to Pan.   
"Oh Pan sweety!!" Gohan yelled from outside. Behind Gohan the five cheerleaders stood in their uniforms. The uniforms were silver, blue and white with the letters SSS on the front for "Super Saiyan Squad" Bulma had protested to this but found she was outnumbered by the super saiyans who wanted it.   
Pan emerged from the house and tried to hold in her laughter.  
"You got THEM to do it?!" she said.  
Gohan smiled and nodded. "Yep say hello to your five new members!" he said.  
Pan raised a brow and questioned her father's sanity.   
"Well lets see what they can do…." She said.   
Gohan nodded and turned to the group. "Alright you heard the girl!!"   
The cheerleaders went to their positions. Gohan flipped on some music and the cheerleaders stood still waiting for the right moment.   
Then as the music picked up Vegeta back flipped and twirled across while Goku threw Bulma into the air. Bulma twirled and then was caught around the waist by Goku. Once she it the ground she twirled away from Goku and did some handsprings.   
Goten and Trunks in the mean time had fused and unfused and were now doing solar flare type moves.   
Pan giggled some but was very pleased. To think that her father actually got them all to do it!! The routine was definitely original!!!   
When the group had finished they received applause from Pan and Gohan.  
"You guys were great! Now all we have to do is teach the rest of the team the routine!" she said happily. Then she jumped up and hugged all of them.  
"Thank you guys so much!!" she said crying happily.  
Gohan caught a quick smile from Vegeta but it was then placed with a look of distaste.  
"Don't hug me little girl!" he cried.  
Pan blinked at him and then shrugged. "Well thanks…Vegeta." She said.  
"Yea yea" Vegeta said folding his arms.  
As the championships grew ever closer the new cheerleading squad practiced and practiced adding different moves. The rest of the team enjoyed working with the saiyans and their friend Bulma. And they in turn were enjoying it. Pan thanked her father multiple times during the practices and declared him the best father in the world.  
Finally the day had come, the day of the championships. The team had worked hard for this day and they stood waiting for their turn clad in their new SSS outfits.   
Vegeta paced nervously his hands behind his back. The girls on the team talked and talked. Goten and Trunks whispered to each other about how good the girls looked in their short skirts and how they couldn't wait to lift the girls above them again. Chi chi had scolded Goku when she caught him looking up a girls skirt as he held her with his hands above his head.   
"Don't worry you guys we can do this!" Gohan said trying to get some confidence into the nervous bunch.   
They all ceased talking and nodded.  
"Yea we Gotta Power!!" Trunks yelled. Goten laughed and the two started to sing the song.   
Vegeta lost it. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP I HATE THAT SONG!"  
The two boys stopped and blinked blankly at Vegeta.   
"Ok everyone calm down!" Pan said. "We're up next!!"   
Gohan thrust his hand out. "Hands in everyone!!"  
The whole team stuck their hands in with a little hesitation from Vegeta.  
Then they all yelled together. "Super Saiyan Squad!!"  
"Next up it's a new group called the Super Saiyan Squad!" an announcer yelled.  
The crowd cheered and whistled as the cheerleading group ran out onto the blue mat.  
The team jumped up and down yelling and making peace signs.  
Then they got into their positions ready to give the crowd a performance they would never forget.  
As the music started two girls on the far left and right with the others behind them slowly stood.  
Goten and Trunks in the middle did the same keeping their faces down. As the music picked up pace and their heads snapped up. Big smiles covered all of their faces even Vegeta's!  
Then the two girls on the left and right moved across the front doing cartwheels while the two saiyan boys cartwheeled in the other direction. Behind them Goku was throwing Bulma up into the air. She twirled and was caught around the waist.  
Two other boys beside Goku did the same with two other girls. As the girls landed they thrust their hands into the air and then bent down. The three boys behind them front flipped over them and landed perfectly. Then the girls ran up behind the boys as they bent down and did a leap frog type move. The group twirled and jumped, threw and caught while the crowd cheered them on. Then it was time for their finishing move. Vegeta back flipped and twirled across the center and Goten and Trunks performed their fushion dance while the boys threw the three girls into the air. The girls twirled, caught and then hoisted up on the men's shoulders, the middle girl holding the feet of either girl on each side of her.  
Super Saiyan Gotenks stood in the middle of them all his hands raised into the air a smile on his face.   
The crowd cheered and whistled again some jumping up and down.  
The judges nodded and smiled writing scores.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen THE SUPER SAIYAN SQUAD!!"   
The crowd cheered again as the team jumped up and down hugging each other and highfiving. Vegeta was also caught in the act but later denied he did anything.   
"Now the moment you have all been waiting for!!" the announcer yelled.  
He gestured toward three cheerleading squads behind him. Among them sat the SS Squad.   
"Our third place trophy goes too…."   
The crowd grew silent, the squads sitting behind the announcer held hands with their team praying.  
"The Cell Squad!!" the announcer yelled.  
The team yelled and screamed as they received their trophy. The SS squad all turned their heads hearing the name "Cell".   
Sure enough amongst the squad was Cell jumping and screaming with the rest of his team.  
The SSS all stared and blinked blankly.   
"Second place goes to….." the announcer started as the team quieted.  
Silence again took over the crowd.  
"The Gundam Squad!!" the announcer yelled.  
A boy with brown hair over one side of his face ran over with four other boys and four other girls to the trophy barrier they all were screaming and laughing.   
"And now first place goes to….THE SUPER SAIYAN SQUAD!!" the announcer yelled happily.  
The SSS team jumped up and screamed and yelled along with the other teams hugging each other and punching playfully.  
They had won the championships and all went home happy.   
  
  
A/N : Ok ok I know it was corny!! But I had just seen the movie Bring it On and I just thought it would be funny if the chars from DBZ and GT did cheerleading. Plus I was really hyped up on caffine…….well review please!! **  



End file.
